forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ito Family
Ito Family is a group of shibito-characters in Siren: New Translation (Blood Curse), acting as a antagonists throughout two episodes of the storyline. Family consists at least of 4 members: Father, Mother, Daughter and Grandpa. The grandma of the family could be present in their first appearance, however It is only speculations. The old and abandoned house in Tabori seems to belong to Ito’s, since the family members can only be encountered there. Story First Timeline It is unknown who are the Ito‘s, only their second name is mentioned to the player, while their first names are non-mentioned. Plus, not all family members are seen in Tabori house in the family’s first appearance. We know that Ito family was living in 1976 version of Hanuda, the grandpa sleeps in his room, on the second floor of the house and father also takes care of him, checking on grandpa from time to time. During Episode 1, father of the family is seriously wounded by Shuji Shimada off-screen. His corpse can be seen by Howard Wright, when he hides from policeman under the house on the hill, although then father awakens and cries for help, seeing Howard hiding. Shimada, however, arrives shortly and finally puts out father out of his misery. After Howard is shot by Shimada, father awakens as a shibito and apparently returns to his family in Tabori. He is not seen again until Howard and Miyako Kajiro arrived at Tabori, near Ito House. They infiltrated the house and encountered father, since he was near back entrance, mother of Ito Family, who worked on the kitchen, and grandpa, who stayed in study room alongside key for his bedroom upstairs. He also armed himself with 38. Revolver. Upstairs, a completely unknown shibitio can be encountered in daughter‘s room, while daughter herself is nowhere to be seen. It could be also grandma of the family. Later grandpa is knocked out by Howard, who also can take his gun for himself. Eventually, Howard and Miyako escape Tabori successfully, leaving Ito Family behind. Second Timeline Ito Family reappears in Episode 10, now all members are present and act as main antagonists of the episode. When Bella Monroe escaped from Seigo Saiga earlier, looking for her mother, she decided to hide in Ito‘s House (sort of a shelter for the night), however it’s owners returned home and Bella was forced to hide in a closet, while Ito’s were watching a TV, that was not working properly, and pretending that they were a normal Japanese family. All main three family members we’re actively patrolling the house, except grandpa, who was sleeping in his room and only father checked on him from time to time. Grandpa also doesn’t have a revolver now. Daughter, on the other hand, mostly spends time in her room, listening for “Bermuda 3” recording and drawing complete nonsense in her drawing album. Sometimes she also patrolled the house, even using a broken phone downstairs, to call her boyfriend or a friend (most likely boyfriend, since she sounded flirty while talking on the phone). Mother mostly patrolled the first floor or was in the kitchen, making a dish out of, apparently, human’s meat. In rare occurrence father and mother can be spotted together on the first floor, kissing and flirting with each other. Father also seems to be a pervert, since he stares at naked girl’s poster in one of the bedrooms for quite some time. He is also can be encountered in bathroom or his study room, on the first floor. Father also seems to be talking to himself, mumbling some nonsense. The family also keeps a strange altar with a possessed doll in one of the rooms on the first floor, which appears to represent Mana religion. Eventually, Bella escaped from Ito’s House, before catching a Hanuda Beetle, using some items found in the house itself. Ito’s are never seen again after that and their fate is unknown, however it it’s likely that they, like all other Hanuda’s shibito, been killed later by Howard Wright wielding Homuranagi and the Uryen. Interesting Facts -Ito‘s Family based on the Maeda’s Family from the original Siren. They are also reside in Tabori, in the old house. Daughter of Ito Family is based on Tomoko Maeda, while father and mother based on Tomoko’s parents. Grandpa and (possibly) grandma are the only members of the family unique to remake. -Study room houses a certain Bowling Trophy, which is actually a reference to a similar trophy from Forbidden Siren 2. Both trophy’s are rumored to be cursed with a bad luck. -It is unknown how mother, daughter, grandma and grandpa became shibito, but it is likely that father killed them or the shibito who can be found near the house earlier in the First Timeline. It is also should be noted, that daughter is not present in the house during First Timeline. -Ito’s House was first featured in Siren: New Translation - Episode 0, serving as an Easter Egg. -It appears that Ito’s killed at least couple of villagers and ate them, since human corpse remains can be found in kitchen. It is also proves that shibito indeed can eat human flesh, however since they are not aware of their transformation, they think that human meat is just a tasty meal of some sort. Category:NPCs Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Shibito